


Doctor Strange and Loki

by kaluu



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How's that for a title? In another universe, Doctor Strange and little Loki were in a relationship. In Marvel universe 616, Loki gets a glimpse of that relationship and things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts sat alone in the diner. He took his freshly steeped teabag, focused on the weight between his eyes, and watched the bag swing over the day's newspaper. Four drops wet the letters that hinted at his future. 

He wasn't surprised when he felt a presence appear behind him.

"Hi, Stranger."

"Loki." Just as the teabag had predicted. "It's Christmas. The diner's closed."

"I know. That's how I knew you'd be here." Young Loki took a seat across from Strange. "This is my favorite table." He smiled and summoned some bacon. Strange's expression remained somber. Loki sighed. So serious. "I want to pick up where we left off."

Left off? 

\---

Stephen woke as soon as young Loki climbed into bed but pretended to still be asleep. They both knew it to be untrue. The Master of the Mystic Arts was never entirely asleep because he needed to carefully monitor the mystical energies of the dimension. 

Loki ran his hands over Stephen and pressed his body against Stephen's as he slithered up to lick his face. He sucked at Stephen's neck until he finally pretended to slowly awaken. Loki smiled against Stephen's skin and pushed his tanktop up so that he could lick at his chest. He continued kissing and licking downward and briefly stopped caressing Stephen to pull Stephen's boxer shorts down.

It was hard, and it was his. Loki never ceased to be fascinated by Stephen's erections. They weren't just a sign of physical desire. It was the desire for a closer emotional and spiritual bond that fueled this physical need. Loki wasn't used to being wanted. 

Very few people knew Loki's true self. Even Loki didn't truly understand who he was. But Stephen did. He saw the genuine goodness in Loki's heart and helped exorcise his past self. Loki didn't have his powers of old and Stephen had been stripped of the powerful artifacts of his station as Sorcerer Supreme so fixing the problems Loki had created was a long and arduous task. As they traveled together, their mutual respect gradually became mutual attraction. 

Loki took Stephen's current obvious sign of attraction into his mouth and gently sucked on it, encouraging it to grow even longer. He massaged the sensitive sac underneath and occasionally paused to lick it. Stephen put his hand on top of Loki's head. Loki enthusiastically sucked harder on Stephen's cock. Stephen twined his fingers into Loki's hair but resisted pushing his head down. He arched into Loki's mouth but didn't thrust too deeply. Sometimes, Loki wished Stephen would lose control, but he knew it would never happen, and, as Stephen had pointed out before, loss of control did not necessarily mean stronger feelings. 

"Loki," Stephen breathed in an odd tone that was both commanding and pleading. 

Loki obeyed, of course. He rubbed their bodies together as he moved up, and once he was near enough, Stephen pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Stephen reached under the pillow for the lube. He squeezed it generously over Loki's back and rear. Loki shivered slightly, but Stephen quickly warmed the lube with his hands as he stroked and groped his lover. Loki gasped when Stephen slipped his finger in. Loki's heavy panting became desperate moaning as Stephen slowly caressed him from within. He slipped in a second finger and skillfully twisted as he moved in and out.

"Yes?" Stephen asked. It was another one of his annoying habits. Even when it was painfully obvious, he always asked for permission, making certain Loki was ready before entering him. 

Loki nodded eagerly, a sign that he wanted to be taken hard. Finally, Stephen discarded all inhibitions and gave in to his passion.

Young Loki didn't know it at the time, but the Sorcerer Supreme had been particularly attentive in his lovemaking because of their imminent separation.

\---

"We are in what is known as universe-616," Strange stated simply. "There is nothing between us."

"Sleep with any grad students lately?" Strange frowned, making Loki immediately regret his choice of example. "I mean to say you walk in strange places. This is a re-creation of the world, remember? The whole world was destroyed except for you and re-forged and accelerated through time in a few seconds." Loki was rather proud of his second example. There was no way for him to know about that particular adventure. Strange had told him about it.

"What concern is this to me?"

"I remember us. I know you remember us. Is it really so strange for me to want to be your boyfriend? Having sex with another guy isn't the strangest thing you've done. You've done stranger things-not sex but, you know, for work." Apparently, Strange didn't appreciate his jokes, and his dark look was making Loki quite uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I know you've been teased about your name since kindergarten. After all, it really is your surname and not something you adopted when you became Sorcerer Supreme."

Strange stood. Loki, of course, recognized the hand gestures of a magical teleportation.

"Stephen!" Loki bumped his knee as he hastily stood, but Strange was gone. It was impossible to follow him into the Sanctum Sanctorum, which was protected by all sorts of magical wards. Loki sank back into his seat, crossed his arms on top of the table, dropped his head, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Teabag magic and sleeping with grad student come from Defenders vol. 4 #1.  
> 2\. Eternity re-created earth, and the second was identical in all respects with one exception: Eternity left no second Dr. Strange. (Dr. Strange - Master of the Mystic Arts #13)


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen wasn't sure if _this_ Loki was from _that_ universe. It was admittedly strange for Loki to know about their time together. If there was even a sliver of that other Loki in this one… It was time to employ the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto to peel back the veils of the past. 

Soon after, he teleported and returned to his seat across from Loki.

"By Grabthar's hammer…" Strange began.

"…by the Suns of Warvan…" Loki managed to say between sobs. 

"…you shall be avenged," they finished in unison. It was their little inside joke. The Sorcerer Supreme always invoked various deities or mystic energies in his incantations. 

Loki looked up through unchecked tears when Stephen took his hands.

"Will you come home with me?" Stephen said in a soft voice that contrasted strongly with his usual commanding tone when spellcasting. 

Loki nodded. It was what he had wanted from the beginning. 

They had barely arrived in the Sanctum Sanctorum when Stephen wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The sudden movement and choice of grip around the waist instead of somewhere higher threw Loki off balance. Stephen didn't bother giving Loki the opportunity to regain his balance and lowered him onto the bed. 

"Stephen?" Loki said, suddenly quite scared. Stephen was already suggestively running his hand up Loki's thigh.

"Hm?" Stephen stopped sucking on Loki's neck and kissed his way downward.

"I'm not ready for this." Loki drew in a sharp breath when Stephen reached between his legs.

"You will be," Stephen promised and pulled Loki's pants down to his knees. Loki wanted to object further but was quickly losing the will to do so. 

The newly re-appointed Sorcerer Supreme was sucking on Loki's dick and doing a damn good job of it. Despite feeling as if the entire situation was impossible and obscene, Loki thrust into Stephen's mouth in time with his sucking. Maybe it was an enemy casting an illusion on him but it was nevertheless a very pleasant illusion. Stephen moaned so that the rumbles sent shivers up Loki's spine. 

Stephen stopped just as Loki was about to climax. He massaged Loki's rear as he sucked on his ear. Loki tried to keep his legs together but Strange was having none of that.

"Maybe I should take a female form," Loki jested nervously. His ass was already feeling imagined pain, and a woman's body seemed better suited to the task at hand. "Maybe the Scarlet Witch?" 

That did have an effect on Stephen. He made a face and remembered all the different realities in which he had helped her and thus saved the world. It hadn't taken much. He just needed to prove to her that her sons were alive and their souls had migrated to Speed and Wiccan. Unfortunately, Stephen had failed to protect this particular reality. If they had given him one more day to research the matter, he would have found the solution.

"This spirit will show you to your room." Stephen made a gesture in the air. "Wong is on vacation. If you need anything, ask me." A word and hand gesture later, Stephen was gone.

Loki glumly followed the spirit to his guest room. He threw himself onto the bed, grabbed the pillow, and cried into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fake incantation in-joke is from Galaxy Quest.  
> 2\. Scarlet Witch incident resulted in House of M. Speed and Wiccan are proven to be her children in Young Avengers: Children's Crusade.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki wandered the rather scary halls of the Sanctum Sanctorum in search of the bedroom of the Sorcerer Supreme. The first room was magically sealed behind locked doors. The second was filled with spirits trapped in ancient artifacts. As soon as Loki opened a third door, a mysterious wind blew out his candle, and from beyond the darkness, he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Loki," said the voice that sounded like his older self.

Young Loki screamed, slammed the door closed, and ran back to his room. He fumbled with the door handle but found it wouldn't open. He could hear the flapping wings and ominous laughter. Loki bit his lip but fought down his fear and turned to face the approaching horror that remained unseen.

"LIGHT!" The Sorcerer Supreme's voice cut through the darkness and a blinding star exploded in the hallway. "I told you to ask me if you needed anything," Strange scolded him in a tone that felt like a sharp whip. Loki burst into tears.

"I need you!" Loki threw himself around Strange and clung to him. "I need you," he repeated.

"Shh," Stephen said in a much kinder tone than before and wrapped a reassuring arm around Loki. From the corner of his eye, Loki could see the sorcerer weaving magic spells with his free hand. "You're safe." They were suddenly in bed together. Loki quickly locked lips with him. Stephen gently pushed him away. "You don't have to do this. I'll protect you," he promised

"I'm ready," Loki said, tears forgotten.

"No, you're not," Stephen said sternly. He re-positioned himself so they could speak easier. "I'm sorry about earlier. For you, our time together is like a faint dream that you can barely remember. For me, it's… different."

"Remind me." Loki pressed himself to Stephen, who tried to shift away but wasn't fast enough. As Loki had suspected, the Sorcerer Supreme had a hard-on. Stephen pushed him away. Loki rolled on top of him and rubbed his crotch against Stephen's. "Do me."

Stephen took in a sharp breath and weakly tried to push Loki off. Loki insistently rubbed up against him and could literally feel the good doctor's love growing. He was wanted. The thought titillated Loki.

Loki got off Stephen, who sighed in relief. Then Loki started stripping and Stephen cursed under his breath.

"Loki…" Stephen stood to stop him but Loki ducked under his arm and finished pulling off his pants. He jumped back into bed, flipped over onto his back, and sprawled on top of the sheets. He squirmed suggestively under the lustful gaze of the older man.

"Stephen, suck on me," Loki begged.

It didn't take much to push Stephen over the edge. He climbed onto the bed and gladly took Loki into his mouth. His firm lips reflected his desperate desires, and his skilled tongue worshipped every ridge of Loki's cock. Loki closed his eyes. His moans and gasps were rewarded by fiercer sucking. 

\---

Loki could hear the echoes of their past times together. He was so young and unsure of himself, unsure of Stephen's feelings for him. Was he attracted to him or older Loki? But Stephen assured him there was absolutely positively nothing between him and older Loki. In fact, there was a fair amount of animosity. What if it was a plot by older Loki? What if his past self was using his younger self to ensnare the Master of Mystic Arts? Stephen was no longer Sorcerer Supreme, but he was nevertheless a magician of the highest caliber. Even then he preferred to use his wits to defeat his opponents, manipulations no less masterful than Loki's own manipulation of events. 

"No. I love you. It is no trick, and when and if the situation arises again, we will fight your older self together," Stephen had said and kissed him until his worries were forgotten. "Tell me what you want. Ask me for the stars, and I'll fetch them for you."

Loki had asked many things of Stephen. Kiss me. Carry me. Hold me. Touch me. And now…

"Blowjob?" young Loki asked uncertainly. 

"As you wish," Stephen whispered with a nod.

The last few times, Stephen had given his lover handjobs. This time, he knelt down. His Cloak of Levitation spread out around him, and the cloak's collar rose well above Stephen's head. He looked so big next to the young boy god.

Stephen had to pronounce everything just right when casting his spells, and long years of practice had made him very good with his lips and tongue. Stephen's warm breath whispered a rhyming incantation that matched the verse of a sonnet. He artfully repeated the stanza's rhythm in sucking. His hand toyed with Loki's sac as if to enchant him, and the enchantment was working really well.

\---

This time, Stephen brought him to climax.

"Take me," Loki said when he'd caught his breath.

"No need," Strange said. He wiped himself off and pulled his pants up. "Thank you, but you're not ready."

"Then ready me." Loki felt around under the pillow but didn't find anything.

"No, I don't mean that," Strange said as he lay back down beside Loki. "I mean: you don't love me."


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't love me." Stephen tried to state it like a simple fact, but his voice caught slightly as he said it. Age and experience didn't protect him from the sting of that knowledge.

"I…" Loki was at a loss for words. After all, he couldn't deny it.

\---

It was Stephen who had admitted it first. He held his hand up with middle and ring finger down. It was a very common finger position for their magic spells, and Loki looked at him quizzically when he didn't follow up with an incantation. It was also "I love you" in American sign language, and it was easier to say aloud once he'd said it in sign.

"I love you." It sounded strange to Stephen's own ears. "By the Vishanti, I love you, Loki," Stephen said again, this time with more emphasis and invoking his primary patrons to make it clear that he meant what he said.

"You don't even know me." Loki could feel a tightness building in his chest.

"I've been getting to know you. I love you--not your older self, not your female self, you.

"I don't believe you!" Loki shouted and rubbed the tears from his eyes. Stephen dropped down on his knees, kissed Loki's palms, and held his hands

"Give me the opportunity to convince you," Stephen begged and looked so earnest that Loki actually nodded. Stephen brought both hands together and kissed them. "Thank you."

Loki became embarrassed when he realized he'd already begun adding the Master of Mystic Arts to his machinations. Dr. Strange could be a powerful player in his games, but would he be willing to play? 

"I don't love you," Loki admitted honestly.

"I know."

"I may never love you," Loki said apologetically.

"I know." Stephen smiled. "If I don't try, I'll always regret it."

\---

Little Loki could remember the sex. He remembered trying the 69 position only to discover he was too short to simultaneously pleasure his partner. It hadn't bothered Stephen. He guided Loki's hands to the bed and then pulled his ass in, causing his cock to thrust in deep. After getting a better idea of what Stephen was offering, Loki locked his arms and steadied himself. His tentative movements were soon replaced by fierce thrusting. It wasn't enough. 

Loki repositioned himself so that they faced the same direction. His legs straddled the magician's head, and his cock went straight down his throat again. The sudden display of assertiveness actually made Strange briefly gag, and Loki took great pride in that for some strange reason. He climaxed and defiled the mouth of the Master of Mystic Arts and then drew out prematurely to also defile his face. Loki had seen this move on his pad of i. It was every bit as satisfying as the video had promised.

"I still don't love you," Loki mumbled sleepily. "But I love the sex."

"I know. That is sufficient."

\---

Loki wasn't very shy about stripping, not anymore, and gestured for Stephen to do the same.

"You're so sexy," Stephen said as he looked appreciatively at Loki's nude form. Loki simply smiled and parted his legs. Stephen obediently took the erection in his mouth and sucked on it with abandon. Loki had come to love pulling his lover's hair. He loved watching Doctor Strange's eager body rub up against the bedsheets. Loki had become a rather cruel lover. He never finished him off, always allowing Stephen the ex-surgeon to instead make good use of his hands.

"Today?" Stephen begged. He'd been denied in the past. 

"Maybe." It felt good to be the master in control of the relationship.

"Please?" There was more desperation than desire in his voice. Suddenly, Loki understood.

"Our world is ending," Loki guessed. Stephen paused and then slowly nodded. "What? If I love you, you'll save me; if I don't, you'll let me die?"

"I don't know," Stephen admitted. "I'm Sorcerer Supreme before I'm a man."

"Then know this, mage: I do not love you." Loki wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "This has all been a trick. You used me. I'm nothing but fantasy fulfillment for you. I hate you!" Perhaps it was just a childish tantrum, but nothing could take the sting from his words. 

"I hate you." Probably the most powerful words in the world, perhaps even more powerful than "I love you."

Stephen stood and summoned his mystic garb. A last kiss? A last farewell? A last "I love you" that would be rejected as it had been since the beginning? He always tried, and he always failed.

\---

"Which memory is true?" Loki asked, eyes wide, mouth still agape.

"None. Those are nightmares, not memories." Stephen smiled wanly. "I promised myself: this time, I will not fall in love with Loki. And if I do, I will not say it."

"Do you love me?" Little Loki asked. Stephen nodded. "Maybe I can love you too?"

"I cannot allow you to. This is the astral plane that I was charged to protect, and Nightmare must not win."

"Wait, Stephen!" But the Morpheus spell caused Loki to fall asleep before he could say anything more. Stephen caught him and leaned in to kiss him one last time but drew back before he did. 

"May the All-Seeing and All-Freeing Vishanti  
Steal these memories from the mind of young Loki,  
And if these painful events should again take place,  
Let precious memories of them again erase." 

When Loki eventually awakened, he would only remember that he had come to visit the man who had helped him defeat Mephisto. The Sorcerer Supreme was tempted to cast a spell of forgetfulness upon himself as well but decided against it. 

"I love you, Loki," Stephen admitted, "but this time, I know for certain you will never love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Implication is that this is Nightmare's attempt to steal the Crown of Fear.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This takes place after [Journey into Strange Mystery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/827929) in which Dr. Strange helps young Loki banish older Loki.


End file.
